walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Notable Zombies (TV Series)
effect survivors I thought this page was about notable zombies that effected the survivors in a way. The church walkers werent that important though. We specifically decided against a page for EVERY walker shown in the show.. Thats pretty much what this is. User:Ttowen :I agree. The walkers need to have a notable role in the story/episode. Walkers that kill survivors or ones that have a significant role in the story like the Well Walker should be included. Axel TWD 04:32, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Axel TWD ::Agreed Zombiehunter115 01:45, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :::No, we agreed that instead of creating several character pages for the walkers, we would place them on one page. We didn't want multiple pages for all the walkers, we wanted to keep it organized by having them on one page. And no offense but how are we even judging this so called "significant" role of a walker in the series anyway? How was the well walker significant? because it was in a well? People are going to be adding what they think is important to note to them since the term significant is broad. What is considered significant to one person might not be to someone else so... --06abrahb 03:42, March 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::The problem with putting all the walkers on a page is that the page is eventually going to ridiculously long. Significant can be judged by if the walker killed someone or they had a certain amount of screen time. The well walker had much more screen time than say the "CDC Walker" Axel TWD 04:32, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Axel TWD Well its either a long page of walkers or several different pages of walkers. So now we are judging significance by the amount of screen time? The term is just too ambiguous, true I admit the CDC Walker most likely doesn't matter but we can't just determine this based on how much screen time they have... --06abrahb 04:45, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :So what do you suggest we do? Keep all of them even including the CDC walker? Axel TWD 05:44, March 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I dunno... we need a set of rules for this but there's no real way we can create a set of rules. This is really difficult. I would say just if we can individualize the walkers (no groups of walkers) and if there is enough information to fill out the template, that's it. But even that is broad and generalized so I dunno what else to do... --06abrahb 06:20, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Introducing my two cents!: I think we should keep the page for zombies that directly affected the survivors, e.g. Amy's walker (affected physically), Sophia's walker (made something happen that had repercutions) or Drug Store walker (affected mentally). Walkers that just were there and didn't do nothing special (like the three church walkers) and those that didn't affect the survivors (both Daryl's walkers, Daryl didn't have an epiphany after killing them or anything, he just kept being how he was before), but we should consider what to do with walkers that taught something, like the Interstate herd, that showed they move in, well, herds, or the deer-eating walker, that showed the head keeps living on after being cut off. Sonnen 00:23, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :"They play a significant role in the series and have impacted the survivors in some way." That's part of the description for the page even though most of the walkers haven't impacted the survivors in any way. I also noticed another problem. Wakers with names like Andrea's Walker or Daryl's Walker may be problematic because that character may be involved in a scene with a more significant walker in the future. Axel TWD 20:10, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :::They can easily be changed to something else relating to the even they were encountered in or deleted. Send me a list of walkers that you feel may cause problems or you think should not be included and have not played that big of a part to be notable. :::MaDrummer (talk) 23:04, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Changes (one of the admins have to change them) I'm from Germany also sorry for my bad english. One of you need to change some. First: No Jaw Walker= Actor: Erin Leigh Bushko. Second: Theodore's Walker = Actor: ANdrew S. McMillian. Third: Donna's Walker: Tyreese hasn't kill this walker it was Allen with a baseballbat. Four: Hooked Walker = Coleman Youmans (He also play the Walker in the Motel, who attacked Michonne and than Merle shot him in the head. Thanks if you change this ^^ 00:11, July 21, 2013 Thanks for the information!^ MaDrummer (talk) 04:25, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Caesar's zombie wasn't a black male.. it was a young white female! You can see.. dead on the ground in the next shot.. clearly female. And for the record.. he really did whack me in the head pretty good. :-) 20:46, June 17, 2014 (UTC) List Look at this http://es.thewalkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/Lista_de_caminantes_en_la_serie it's better this one looks way better i think we should use it except we could change it to english and remove some of the walkers since they wernt that notable except for turning around or had a close up - BanishU 16:12, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :Hope one of the walkers is notable enough to kill lori grimes by the season 3 finale A Wiki Contributer. :All notable walkers are on this page, so a walker that kills a main character etc... so lori's killer will be on here when the time comes. - Liam "BanishU" Michaels 16:28, June 28, 2012 (UTC) *Oh I like this format a lot. Can we switch to this? --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 23:09, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Hi. How do I add some info to this page. I actually *am* the CDC Walker from Season 1. Hee hee hee. :::what is your name? Redchair (talk) 19:43, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi,everybody! I'm not planning on contributing anything to this page regularly so I hope you don't mind any mistakes in regard to doing this properly but I just wanted to note that the walker referred to as "Deer Walker" was played by Frank Darabont and not by Greg Nicotero. My reference material is the "making of section"that is contained on one of the DVDs for season 1. But I'm sure you can find it on the internet as well. That is all. Cheers ' 22:50, January 7, 2013 (UTC)'